Harry Potter and the Rise of The Beast
by Bigmike33321
Summary: Slight crossover with the show, The Magicians. More inside. Albus Severus Potters first year is starting. How will it play out? What friends will he make? Who is this new American Kid and mysterious strange new teacher and his past relationship with the Headmistress Mcgonagall? And this 'Beast' that he and his cousin hears them talking about in whispered tones? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Rise of The Beast**

 **A/N: So, this is a new thing I thought of. This is just the prolog. I'm gonna write 5 more chapters before I post anything else. Pretty much a crossover, but not enough materials to actually be a crossover. My explanation for the characters from the show the Magicians are said below, just read it carefully. If you have not seen the show The Magicians, or read the books, do so immediately. If you don't want to read it, well, go to syfy's website and watch the full episodes, it's actually pretty good once you get into it, a LOT of humor without it being comedic relief, good character development, and an OK enough love story. Anyway, enjoy. Give me your thoughts in reviews or PM me if you have any ideas on how to make this good, so, enjoy.**

Minerva Mcgonagall was late. That is the thought process of the man that she was meeting. Or, maybe he was early? "Tch, damn it," he cursed under his breath as he glances at his watch. Infernal thing had been busted for the past week, and he couldn't use any magic at the moment to fix it.

That's right, though the mention of Minerva Mcgonagall should be a dead give away, this man is a wizard. Or, magician is the more proper and accurate term for what he is.

As for who he is, his name is Liam Walters. An impossibly old young looking wizard from the united states. Despite his age he looks in his late 30's. Near brown hair, brown eyes, good enough looking complexion, and about 6"4.

And he has cut himself off from magic for about the past 10 years. It's a long story. But currently he was sitting on a bench, that is on a bridge in muggle London over the Thames. He is about 6"3, green eyes, neat black hair, brown slate suit and a scowl that can rival even Mcgonagall's.

Finally, he felt what he had cut himself off from for so long; Magic.

Striding down the street, robes and all, was Minerva Mcgonagall herself. Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She saw Liam and strode purposefully towards his bench. She sat down and they didn't say a word for over 5 minutes.

Finally Liam said, "You're late, you know."

Minerva scoffed. "To quote a famous wizard," she said lifting up a finger and went into 'lecture mode'. "A wizard, or in this case, a witch is never late. They are always on time and always precisely when they mean to."

They were silent once more and the Liam said, "I curse myself sometimes that I prompted you to read up on muggle culture and long epics. Though, Gandalf would have made Dumbledore a very happy person. He hardly had anyone that could offer him any competition. I mean, besides you-know-who of course, but that was the wrong kind of competition."

Minerva gave a noncommittal shrug and they lapsed into silence. Then Liam said, "Jane Chatwin is dead."

Minerva stiffened and said, "H-how?"

"Her brother. Martain. Though we have another name for him; The Beast."

She said, "Are you sure? It could have been someone else impersonating-"

"It was him," he interrupted. "The witness accounts puts _his_ specific power in the room with her, and he's been interfering at Brakebills all year. It was him."

Minerva sighed again. "Thank you for telling me…. But I have a feeling That's not all you asked me to meet you here for, is it?"

"No. It isn't," he agreed. "My protege has turned to the dark side, you know this right?"

She nodded and huffed, "Oh you and your movie cinema references. I haven't even seen the original ones and now this new one is driving today's kids and the kids from the 70's up the walls and I _still_ haven't seem it."

Liam giggled a bit, but then sobered up. "Things are gonna change soon. And it's gonna get bad. As bad as it was in those days," they both knew he was talking about the war with Voldemort. "And then it's gonna get worse. Much worse." He took out something from his pocket and handed it to her, it was a dead moth. A bit one too. Minerva took it and could feel the unnatural chill coming from it, dark magic.

"You kept this in your pocket?" she said disbelieving.

"You actually get use to it after a while," he assured.

She didn't say anything, then threw it into the river. "So, things are gonna get worse you said?"

"Yes," Liam said. "My old protege, Andrew, is now evil, and looking to kill us all, namely me, yada yada, you know, the usual good vs. evil babble. The point is, he's coming. He's coming for me, and I need help."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Minerva said hotly.

"Let me teach."

They were silent for a good while, but then she said, "Surely you don't mean-"

"Yes," he interrupted yet again. "I'm gonna be straight with you-"

"Oh please," she said, interrupted him this time, while rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," he said, giving her the stink eye. "I'm gonna be straight with you. I'm scared. He's learned stuff that I haven't even seen before. Things no good magician, or bad, has ever seen. And what's more, he's moving between dimensions."

"What?" Mcgonagall said sharply.

"Yep, he's found a way to traverse between worlds. He uses the crossroads. And has it on lock down. If someone does manage to stumble onto it, he's there and he eats them… literally, he eats them. He sends me their skulls too. I don't even know why, he just does."

"Good lord," she looked a bit green.

"Yeah. And what's more, now that Jane is dead, the time loop that she's created is now broken. When I learned of that, I had to step in, so I went ahead and created a clone of her chosen."

"You did, WHAT!?"

Liam clamped his hands over his ears and cringed. "Jesus woman!" he said harshly. "I'm sitting right next to you! Don't shout."

"Sorry," she said hurriedly. "But how on earth did you manage to do the impossible?"

"It's not impossible. Just extremely difficult. I had to get power equivalent to a god, and outside help from myself… From a parallel world. It's much less complicated than it sounds. Maybe I'll tell the story to you some day, but there's no time."

"Of course, of course… so what did you have in mind about the school? And the… clone?"

"Simple," Liam said. "I teach. The clone goes to Hogwarts, where I can keep an eye on him. He's aware of what he is, and knows what's at stake. I'm not gonna turn him into a weapon, just a variable."

Minerva nodded, seeing what he intends to do.

"He will be cared for, he will grow up into his powers properly. And most important of all, he will have a family to call his own. Hogwarts and its students will be his family… hopefully. Kids these days are so cruel."

"That we can agree on," Minerva said. "What are you going to teach?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Liam said smiling. "Magic. Magic 101 to be precise. My classes will be about magic in its base, raw form. I believe you Brits call it wandless magic. Shouldn't be too hard to teach. The first through third years I can teach easily. Fourth through sixth will be a bit trickier. The seventh years, if they have the talent, I can tutor. Get them started so they can continue it into adulthood if they so please."

"But isn't it about ⅕ individuals who can do magic can do _that_ kind of magic?" Mcgonagall protested.

"Yes," Liam admitted. "But for the beginning let's make it mandatory, to weed out the chaff. And for those who wish to stay who have the talent, may do so."

Mcgonagall was silent for a few moments, then spoke up her final argument to his request. "The Ministry likes to monitor our classes nowadays. Adding a new class unannounced like this is surely a-"

"I have the paperwork right here," Liam said. He reached behind the bench they were sitting on and brought out a satchel. Unfastening it he brought out a short stack of papers. "All the necessary paperwork for adding a class to the curriculum and all it needs is a signature from you… On several pages. Nearly all of them in fact….. What?" he said. "You think I've been dicking around these past 10 years? No. The last year and a half I've been petitioning the Ministry for this and gotten all the paperwork necessary. All you have to do is sign it and we can get started. I've missed magic…."

Mcgonagall sighed, snatched the papers from him and said, "Fine. We'll try your plan. But no harm can come to the students!"

"I can't promise that," Liam said solemnly. "Even now the Beast is prowling for me. I doubt even Hogwarts can hold him off forever. It didn't when Voldemort came into play."

She sighed again. "Fine. We'll do it your way. Just keep the students as safe as possible. No deaths."

"... I'll try. That's all I can give you."

They sat in silence again. Then Liam got up. "I'll leave you to finalize everything. I'll send for my stuff left at Brakebills, and arrive on the train September the 1st. My kid will be on the train as well."

"What is his name?"

"Oh, how silly of me, I've forgotten to tell you that. We've decided to not deviate from his original coding. His name is Quentin. Quentin Coldwater. He was a Magician."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, new one. This is the next gen Harry Potter people, I'm going to try and keep it all true to the book, pairings included. But it is gonna mostly follow the Potter and Weasley children, Albus, James, and Rose. Hugo and Lily will take the back seat as they are not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet…. I hope I didn't botch the names :p**

 **Also, this is gonna be a slight crossover with the show, and book series of the same name, The Magicians, but not enough to warrant a full crossover. You'll see what I mean.**

 **OC's galore, and I'm gonna start right on the train after they left off in the epilogue in Deathly Hallows. So, without further ado, enjoy :)**

 **3rd person PoV Hogwarts Express**

"I am so excited!" squealed a bubbly Rose Weasley. Her, alone with her cousin, Albus Severus Potter, and her friend Allison Cooper, were starting their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The 11 year olds are currently sitting in a private compartment on the train that will bring them to the school, The Hogwarts Express.

"Hey, here's an idea!" Allison said suddenly. "Why don't we do some magic now that we're allowed to?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Rose agreed. "My dad taught me some spells. Mostly charms that make pretty colours, and my mum taught me some more useful stuff. What about you Albus? Albus?"

He gave a start, he was spaced out, still thinking of his worries about being in Gryffindor and what his father told him. "What?" he asked.

"Do you know any spells?" Allison asked.

"Albus, are you… are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit worried about the sorting. What was that you said? About the spells?"

Rose still gave him a look, who wouldn't worry about their younger cousin? But she didn't press the subject and instead said, "We were gonna try out some magic. Did Uncle Harry teach you any spells?"

Albus thought for a minute and smiled. "Yeah, he did. My dad and mum taught me a few spells. 'Practical' stuff, they called them. Pull out your wand, this is one he learned in his second year."

Smiling and almost giddy of the prospect of doing some magic unrestricted, she gets up.

Albus motions for Allison to get behind them and she does, opening the compartment door and stepping behind him out in the corridor. Rose pulls out her wand and is excited, but also a little apprehensive. Is she gonna have to defend herself? That's not his style, more like Jame's style, but he would never do something to intentionally hurt them.

"Are you ready?" Albus asks. Rose nodded and Albus raised his own wand. "3… 2… 1 _expelliarmus!_ "

A small jet of crimson light shoots out of his wand and hits Rose's. It jerks out of her hand and falls sideways into her seat.

She looks at him in disbelief. No one she knows, not even James could do it properly, and her little cousin Albus got further in that particular spells mastery than James ever did in his first year. And they haven't even left London yet!

"Oy!" someone behind them shouted. It looked like the conductor, a tall man in his 30's wearing a blue uniform and a cap with the Hogwarts crest on the front of it, and on the left arm near his shoulder. "What's going on here!?" he shouted.

"W-we're sorry, sir," Albus said stuttering. "We're just trying to practice some magic-"

"Dangerous magic!" the conductor cut in. "That kind of magic is expressly forbidden on the train! What are your names?"

"R-Rose Weasley," Rose said.

Albus took a breath and said evenly, "Albus Severus Potter."

The conductor gave a pause. "Surely not Potter, as in _the_ Harry Potter?"

Seeing this as an opportunity to get out of trouble, he said, "Yes. The one in the same. I'm his son. Well, second son. my brother James is a few cars ahead, I think."

The conductor appeared to be thinking and then he said, "Alright. But no more funny business. Magic like that has been out right restricted for a reason, you could get seriously hurt or cursed or painfully transformed. Don't let me catch you at it again."

He left and the trio went back in their compartment. Rose retrieved her wand and they all sat down. "Well, that was…"

"Close?" Allison finished for him.

"I was gonna say scary, but ok," Albus said. They all burst out laughing and they went back to trying to practice magic, though, none of the defensive magic that Harry taught his son. Soon the sun was starting to kiss the horizon and the day bleed out from blue to orange and red. Albus walked out of the compartment so that the girls could change into their robes, which only left him with 5 minutes to change too.

The conductor came around to tell them that when they stopped to leave their belongings and wait on the platform.

Outside they waited while the older students went past them to the carriages. "Oi! Firs' years! Firs' years, over ''ere!" The yell was as familiar as it could be. Hagrid, tall and massive as ever, stood way above the crowd, holding a lantern in the fading dusk so the beginning first years could flock to him easily.

"Firs' years follow me!"

The made their way to the front of the crowd and stood before the giant man.

"A'right you three?" he asked when they stood before him.

"As well as ever?" Rose said, and hugged him around his middle. "It's nice to see you Hagrid. That trick you did at Uncle Harry's birthday was really, really funny. You have to show me one day!"

"Heh heh, maybe. How are you Albus?"

Albus smiled widely and answered, "Well, Hagrid, nervously excited about the sorting. And this boat ride."

Hagrid chuck a bit and continued to call the first years off the train. Allison, who has never met the half-giant gamekeeper, was staring with her mouth agape.

"Stop staring, you're being rude," Rose said to her friend, lightly closing her mouth gently with her hand. "Come on, or we won't get first pick of the boats!"

Once Hagrid made sure all the first years were gathered, he set off the platform and down a brightly lit path down to the lake. The dock held around 20 boats, with what looked like a boat house that can hold a hundred more to the side. The climbed into a boat at the front of the dock. There was 4 to a boat so the trio had to share with a new kid.

"Hello," Rose said cheerfully. The new kid was a stringy brown haired boy. He was about Albus' height, 5"2, blue eyes, long nose, hair going to about shoulder length and a good looking smile.

"Hi," he said and extended his hand to her. "I'm Quentin. Quentin Coldwater, I just moved from the States." That explained his accent. "Who are you?"

"Rose Weasley," Rose said and took his hand.

"Allison Cooper," Allison said shaking his hand next, a little too vigorously, but Quentin didn't seem to mind, or notice. In fact his smile seemed to grow wider.

Finally he turned to Albus. "Albus Potter," he said taking Quentin's hand. "So," Albus continued. "How are you liking it so far on this side of the pond?"

Quentin laughed and said, "Good so far, though, the change in which way the traffic moves was hard to get down on the first try."

Rose and Albus laughed good naturedly at that but Allison was left in the dark because none of her parents are muggles or was muggle born.

So with the rest of the boat ride spent talking to her about the finer points of cars and traffic(most of which she didn't even get) Albus couldn't help but feel optimistic, despite him dreading the sorting ceremony, he could help but think that his first year is gonna go great.

 **End chapter 1**

 **A/N: first of the 5 that i am planning to make, this is the only one, besides the prolog, that's done. So, cliffnotes, Quentin is pretty much OOC in here, and maybe Albus too, but other than what we've seen in the epilogue and at the end of Deathly Hallows part II is that he's insecure. I've seen a few fanfics where that's pretty much ALL of his character and him trying to build past that. I want him to be insecure, yes, but only a SMALL part of his character, the rest of him out going, like a little James too. Harry's James, not James Sr. So, instead of him building confidence, I want him to have that confidence,.but also have him stumble. He's the second of Harry's kids, James is an excellent wizard, and of course Harry is the Hero of the second Wizarding War, The Chosen One, Albus has a LOT to live up to, and even though he was insecure from what we've seen of him cannon wise, that was literally 3 pages of reading, and 5 minutes of movie time, and the reading was from Harry's point of view. So, thank you for reading, don't forget to read and review, this has been once again been Bigmike33321 signing off. *BOOOOOOP***


End file.
